Cao Xing
Cao Xing (onyomi: Sō Sei) is an officer who served under Lu Bu and a subordinate of Hao Meng. He is one of the few generals who stayed loyal to Lu Bu during the events of Xiapi. Role in Games Cao Xing often appears at Xia Pi near Xiahou Dun's army. In the latter's Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, he shoots the general's eye and tries to flee from the scene. A wounded yet infuriated Xiahou Dun chases him. Dynasty Warriors 5 has him appear at Xia Pi again as a subordinate of Zhang Liao. He tries to block off Cao Cao's officers in the north while they try to attack the flood gates. If the player uses Xiahou Dun and approaches Cao Xing's position, a cutscene will trigger in which Xiahou Dun is shot in the eye. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Cao Xing serves as a front line defender of Lu Bu's forces at Xia Pi. He also appears in a few battles during Lu Bu and Diao Chan's stories. Cao Xing and Gao Shun ambush the player at Xiapi in Dynasty Warriors 7 during the attack on the flood gates. Both have to be defeated in order to open the flood gates. He further appears at Hulao Gate and Wei's version of Xu Province. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Cao Xing first appears as an enemy officer at Hulao Gate. He makes further appearances at Puyang and Xiapi. At Puyang, once he is defeated, he will announce that Lu Bu will avenge his defeat. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has Cao Xing appear as one of the enemy officers stationed at Sishui Gate. Voice Actors *Alan Shearman - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English-uncredited) *Dan Woren - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Tony Oliver - Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) Quotes *"C-Curse you! Lord Lu Bu will avenge my defeat!" Historical Information Cao Xing was a member of Lu Bu's army and a subordinate under Hao Meng. He was briefly mentioned in the Record of the Three Kingdoms but was given a longer entry in the historical record, Yīngxóng Jì (英雄記). In 196, Hao Meng decided to rebel against Lu Bu and, not listening to Cao Xing's pleas to dissuade him, he routed the general and surrounded his castle. Hao Meng was eventually driven back by Gao Shun. Choosing to fight for Lu Bu and not his original master, Cao Xing pursued Hao Meng as he fled. They attacked one another relentlessly and, though he was injured, Cao Xing chopped off Hao Meng's arm. By this time, Gao Shun caught up with his escapee and relieved his prey of his head. After the incident, Chen Gong and Yuan Shu accused Cao Xing as a co-conspirator of the rebellion and testified that he should be held accountable for Hao Meng's actions. After Cao Xing stated that he passionately opposed Hao Meng, Lu Bu yelled at his doubters and praised him. Cao Xing was then entrusted command of Hao Meng's former troops. He has no other mention in historical records. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Cao Xing served as one of Lu Bu's main eight generals during the latter's initial invasion of Cao Cao's territory and homeland of Yanzhou. During Cao Cao's invasion of the Xiapi region, Cao Xing was sent to reinforce the defending Gao Shun. After Gao Shun and Xiahou Dun break from their duel, Cao Xing, atop his horse, shot an arrow that pierced Xiahou Dun's left eye. In retaliation, Xiahou Dun later speared Cao Xing through the face. Gallery Cao Xing (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Cao Xing (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Cao Xing (ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Cao Xing (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~X portrait Cao Xing (ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Cao Xing (SSD).png|Sangokushi Sousou Den portrait Cao Xing (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters